A day in the life of Yuri Plisetky Yura!
by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Let's drop into Yuri Plisetky's POV, what does he do, and what does he feel? Especially when he might have a crush on his best friend... (I can't write summaries, please just read the story of you are in the least bit interested...and if you ship Otayuri XD) Warning: This is a Yaoi story (boy x boy) so if you don't Ship It, please refrain from reading this fanfic...


Note: I do not own Yuri on Ice, only the plot is mine...

(Includes Fluffiness and more fluffiness...:3)

Yuri Plisetsky was known for his graceful-like moves on ice, his love for cats and his immensely big temper.

But..

He was not known for smiling.

The first time the press had caught the ice tiger of Russia smiling was when he won the gold during the GPF held in Barcelona. But even then, he was mostly smiling because he had made a new best friend named Otabek Altin.

The second recorded smile was when he had visited Otabek in Kazakhstan during that very summer, and they had posted a variety of selfies on social media.

Their friendship grew over the years, but remained nonetheless; friendship. Neither of them had ever voiced anything different, or once complained of their status. Although, Yuri was just about sure he had a thing for his best friend, which didn't help because he didn't want to ruin what they had, and he was pretty sure his friend was as straight as a ruler. So yes, there had been a lot of smiling on the young Russian's part, but there was also some crying, even though he was also un-knowned to cry; to never let his weaknesses show.

The first time he cried his heart out was when he was seventeen and heading out from skate practice to go see his grandpa, when he saw Mila approach Otabek (who was visiting) with a giddy and flirtatious smile and started talking to _him_. Yuri knew that look in Mila's eyes; the possessive one. She called him Beka, HIS nickname for his best friend, and she hooked her arm around his shoulder. Yuri was angered by the image in front of him, and was more angered that _his_ Otabek seemed un-fazed by all of this. He ran to his apartment and sobbed all alone in his room all through the night. He didn't show up the next day to practice with the excuse of being sick. Somehow, he managed to pull himself together and was decided that if his best friend was happy with Mila, he would be happy for him. Not exactly excited, but happy. Oh who was he kidding, he was going to TRY to be happy. And he did, until he lost another one he loved.

That was the second time he cried. He was nineteen, and it was during the GPF in New York, when he got a call saying his grand-father had a heart attack and was now having a surgery. Without a second thought, he grabbed his luggage, left a note in his hotel room, booked a flight and left for St. Petersburg.

Everyone tried to contact him. The story was even on the news, headlines of journals and magazines, and on talk shows. His coach, Yuri Katsuki, Victor, Mila, Otabek, Chris, and even JJ had contacted him worried. But did he reply, no. He did not. He was too busy trying to pull himself together, but he couldn't, not with everyone who left him.

-Grandpa...what should I do now?

Yuri was sitting by his grandfather's bed in the hospital room. He remembered the doctor's words clearly.

 _Mr. Plisetsky, I am sorry to say that the surgery was not a success. Therefore, you have a decision to make...keep him in a coma, or take him off of life support_. The head doctor said after the surgery.

 _What are the survival rates if I keep him in the coma?_

 _Un-fortunately, zero._

The words had shook him. It was a loose-loose situation.

He had two options, and as clear as they may be, they were blurry in his mind.

1\. Keep his grandpa stable in the coma, where he will never wake up. It will cost more than his skating salary can afford, but he was the only relative of his family left. He had no-one else.

2\. Take his grand-father off of life-support, keep on living off of skating with his savings, having a small funeral...

He concluded his options with his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Suddenly, one of the nurses came in with a worried look.

-Mr. Plisetsky? You have been here since last night, please, go home to rest.

Home? He doesn't have a 'home' anymore. Not without his grandfather, not without his best friend, he has nobody.

He lives in complete solitude, with no light at all. This is when he stopped _trying_ to be happy, closed himself off.

-Alright, I guess I need some air to clear my head.

He took off with an empty stomach, an empty heart, an empty soul...he was hollow.

He walked in the elevator, and watched as the doors closed in front of him, just like life. He looked down, in hopes that the floor would swallow him whole.

 _Ding_! The doors opened and he walked forward, and bumped into somebody's chest.

-I am sorry..-

He looked up with empty eyes and found himself looking straight in worried hazel eyes.

-B-beka?

The unsheathed tears started falling and his friend took him in an embrace filled with warmth.

-Yura, you scared us all, are you alright? Of course you're not alright, please don't push me away.

Don't push him away? Was his beka really that worried for him? Did he really care?

-Beka..I don't know what to do, I am scared, I-

Melting into his embrace, he passed out from exhaustion and lack of sleep.

In a hotel room in ...

Yuri woke up with a sweat. He had a decision to make, and he was..where was he?

-Yuri? You're awake?

He turned to see Otabek in shorts and a t-shirt that contoured his sculpted chest, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks and suddenly remembered his situation.

-Otabek...why aren't you at the GPF?

-Once I heard that you were missing, I came straight away, you're my best friend. We were all worried about you, Yura, just know that we're here to support you.

He came here all the way from New York...just for me? He missed his shot at the gold for me? Kind of extensive for a friend...but even then, Beka was the nicest person alive...

-Beka...can I ask you something?

-Shoot

-Alright well..how do you tell someone that you like them?

This struck something in Otabek, something like jealousy, but he quickly pushed it back.

-Well I am not an expert, but you should tell them how you feel and act like yourself, and if they don't like the real you well too bad for them, their missing out...I would also suggest to tell them as soon as you're ready.

Yuri was nervous. He really wanted to tell him his secret. He kept it hidden for two years, could he keep it any longer? Actually, he was pretty sure he fell in love with him the first time they met at Barcelona, he just didn't realize it back then.

-Ok then...Beka I like you..a lot...and I hope this doesn't change anything between us...I-

This was a horrible idea, he should've planned this ahead of time, now he's at a loss for words.

Otabek on the other hand was stunned. Yuri liked him as more than just friends. Wow. Never in a million years he had thought that his eight year long crush would come true. Yes, it's true. He had fallen hard for Yuri since he was thirteen at that summer camp, and it was a miracle that he had gotten to be friends with him, but this was just...well...wow.

-Yuri, I think this changes a lot of things

Yuri looked up with a look of hurt and confusion.

-So you don't want to be friends anymore?

It's fine...I understand.

Otabek smiled. Yuri wondered why he was smiling after his shocking (to beka) revelation.

-No you're right, I don't want to be friends with you...

At this Yuri was already up and ready to run.

But Otabek grabbed his wrist and looked into his eyes.

-I want to be your boyfriend

(Gasp. Yup, I am trying to fit as much _Drama_ as I can _)_

-Well actually I want to be your friend AND your boyfriend unless-

He was cut off by Yuri's soft lips against his. (Fluffiness...:3)

-You know I got really jealous when Mila was flirting with you...

He pouted slightly, which made Otabek smirk because he looked cute...

-But Yura, I've had my eyes out for you since I was thirteen, I could never fall for someone else.

Yuri's eyes widened. Since that camp, he liked him since that camp?! Well, if only he knew this a little sooner, like TWO YEARS sooner!

Author's note : If you've found any grammar mistakes, please inform and enlighten me...also please comment if any of you want a sequel...until next time!

Stay Awesome Gotham ^.^


End file.
